Mis días contigo, sin ti
by Ataegina Grey-Mitarashi
Summary: La mayoría de los relatos de este fic son realidad, me gustaría decir que todos, pero algunos son simples fantasías. SasuSaku OOC. Denle una oportunidad onegai !


** La mayoría de los relatos de este fic son realidad, me gustaría decir que todos, pero algunos son simples fantasías. Sin embargo, me tomo la molestia de pedirles que lo lean, y traten de entender el concepto del título.**

**Es un SasuSaku, OOC lleno de romanticismo y esperanzas. One shot. Relatado desde el punto de vista de Sakura**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero la historia si y no me gustan los plagios. Disfrútenla ^^!**

_Dedicado a una persona que estoy segura que no lo leerá, y si lo lee no tendra idea de que es para él, simplemente por mi maldito silencio. i will always love you._

_

* * *

_

**Mis días contigo, sin ti.**

Escondiéndome entre simple amistad desinteresada, en un rol de mejor amiga, he escondido mis más puros sentimientos. Una llamada, una sonrisa, una simple mirada. Esos pequeños detalles tuyos desencadena los latidos de un pobre corazón que se ha confesado enamorado de ti.  
La ilusión y los nervios de verte llegar, los disimulo en un simple y cordial saludo, un gesto común y corriente. Una conversación cotidiana es lo normal entre nosotros.

A pesar de tu inteligencia, nunca te has dado cuenta, ya que en simples preguntas mis amigos cuestionaron tu sentir, tú solo ríes y dices que sería absurdo si yo pusiera mis ojos en tan poca cosa como tú, manteniendo tu característico tono de frialdad.

Eres engreído, insolente, vanidoso, presumido, perezoso, vago, frío, pesado, e incluso pareces temerle al amor, pero sembraste en mí un sentimiento tan hermoso, que hoy en día ha crecido demasiado; creo, sinceramente, que puedo llamarle amor.

-Vamos al cine, Sakura -dijiste un día, muy de sorpresa.

-De acuerdo, Sasuke-kun. Pero déjame pedirle dinero a mis padres...

-Va por mi cuenta.

Me pareció tan lindo de tu parte. Y es que en tus defectos me faltó decir que tienes una de las tacañerías más grandes que en el mundo haya visto.  
Eso fue hace meses, y hasta hoy no ha llegado ese día. Aún no pierdo la esperanza de que cumplas tu palabra.

Recuerdo el día que te conocí, fue el primer día del año 2009. No te tomé importancia, incluso tu comportamiento me pareció patético e infantil, hasta ridículo. Entre bromas y frases triviales sacabas a relucir tu 'perfecta' personalidad, en tonos de alarde y alago, sonreías como si fueras el mayor ejemplo de hombre perfecto en el mundo. Torcí los ojos y te diste cuenta, reclamaste mi gesto queriendo causar lástima, pero solo conseguiste repugnancia de mi parte.

Pero, debido a simples casualidades y 'cosas del destino', comenzamos a frecuentar. Mostraste tu lado fuerte, como cualquier hombre; esa barrera imaginaria que hace ver al invencible que todos queremos llevar dentro, esa fuerza tan fingida que a veces parece real. Aunque al tiempo de ganarme tu confianza, mostraste tu sensibilidad, y que como cualquier ser humano sufres, lloras y te desganas. Sacaste a relucir tus sentimientos. Ocultaste tus miedos y preocupaciones, pero al pasar tanto tiempo junto a ti, te convertiste en algo predecible.

_Tus defectos reforzaron mis virtudes, y mis fallos reafirmaban tus logros._

Yo, con mi inseparable seriedad, fui abriéndote las puertas de mi confianza, e incluso las de mi propio corazón, ganándote un lugar tan pequeño pero tan significativo... significativo en la mente.

Entregué con total libertad mis más sinceros pensamientos, demostré ser aquella amiga que deseabas en mí, y con bromas, chistes y relajo cosechamos una relación amistosa como ninguna otra.

Llegamos a ser dos seres inseparables. Hubo hasta momentos en que, ansiosos, solíamos vernos a diario, todas las noches en la misma esquina. Fuera de mi casa, me temblaban las piernas de ver llegar tu Eclipse Spyder modelo 97 color morado, y tú con cansancio notorio en tu rostro. Y, a pesar del enorme esfuerzo que hacías para obtener fuerzas y soportar a esta necia adolescente que muere por ti, pasabas la noche conmigo, pudiendo estar en tu regazo gozando de los beneficios del sueño.

En mis tristezas, siempre estuviste ahí. Aunque te parecía una locura mi estado de ánimo, siempre me robabas una sonrisa con tus ocurrencias. Nunca dejaste de lado tu seriedad y tu formalidad de lado, pero aún así lograbas cambiarme en cuestión de segundos.

Sabías de mí todo, incluso sin yo decir palabra alguna. Siempre al pendiente, investigando mi entorno, aconsejándome qué hacer. Me alejabas de gente que sólo era mala influencia, y, aunque lo hacías notar como fastidio, me dí cuenta que lo hiciste porque te preocupabas por mí y mi integridad tanto física como mental.

Y ya que menciono lo físico, no eres mucho, ni poco, hasta me llega a valer tu apariencia. En realidad, nunca me he puesto a observarte para encontrarte atractivo. Tu escondido y misterioso corazón es lo que te hace hermoso a mi vista.

Un día, no se cómo diablos saltó a la conversación la pregunta de si te quiero, conteste que poco. Dijiste que tu me querías menos de lo que yo y te dije que estabas en lo correcto. Tenías razón, ya que tú no puedes sentir este extraño sentimiento de desesperación por no poder besar tus labios, acariciar tu rostro y decirte cuánto tiempo he esperado por ti. Y decirte que te quiero poco, es una frase incompleta.  
_Te quiero poco a poco dentro de mi vida._

Cada vez que sonaba mi teléfono celular y veía que eras tú, una ola de adrenalina golpeaba mi interior, y llena de emoción respondía tu llamado. No tienes idea de como agradezco todas tus llamadas, en la mañana, en la tarde, en la noche, incluso en la madrugada.

Recuerdo cuantas veces nos desvelábamos en internet platicando, puras tonterías, pero felices. Yo rogándote que vinieras, y tú sacando pretexto absurdo para rechazarme... y hasta que te rechazaba aceptabas mi petición. Llegué hasta el punto de rechazarte a propósito para mirarte de nuevo.

Y cuando accedías a visitarme, me sabía el tiempo exacto que tardabas en llegar a mi casa. Y te esperaba pasciente en la sala de mi casa, golpeada por miles de pensamientos y nerviosismo.

-Vamos por un helado. -te sugería.

-Comes tú, yo no quiero.

-Abre la boca, -te decía yo ya con mi helado en mano- esta bien rica.

Nunca te rogué mucho, compartíamos el helado, y un alegre momento juntos.

Tantas pláticas, sonrisas, enojos, abrazos, miradas retadoras, secretos guardados; miles de bromas, noches juntos; dos días juntos que vimos amanecer, una navidad que llegaste a mi casa justo a las 12...

Un día te dije gracias cuando estornudaste, tu creíste que por educación.

Pero fue un gracias por todo, por tu amistad y cariño, comprensión, paciencia, tolerancia, humildad y sencillez.

Ayer te miré a los ojos, te despediste, y al verte ir solté una lágrima, lágrima de impotencia... Sé que nunca lo he dicho y espero no verme en la necesidad de decirlo; _te quiero, te quiero como nunca antes imaginé querer, y, aunque no estés a mi lado, aunque tenga que resignarme y callar, siempre te voy a querer. En los buenos momentos, estaré para ti; en los malos momentos, contarás conmigo; cuando quieras llorar, tendrás mi hombro; cuando quieras un abrazo, mis brazos SIEMPRE estarán abiertos para envolverte; cuando estalles de furia y necesites gritar tu enojo, estaré ansiosa por oírte y gritar contigo; cuando quieras descubrir el amor, y pierdas el miedo por descubrir lo que es amar, aquí estará un corazón ansioso por descubrir la dicha del amor, a tu lado, por supuesto..._

**FIN**

**

* * *

ya saben, comentarios, alardes, tomatasos, ropa interior y/o sillas del público son muy bien aceptados en un review^^ y les agradecería que entendieran mi historia, la historia del amor imposible...**


End file.
